La vida no es nada sin la musica
by montric
Summary: una chica y su familia se mudan de suna asia konoha donde encuentra unos viejos amigos que fueron enviados de intercambio pero ase casi un año que no los ve un rencuentro conellos que eran su banda y un amor inesperado con el amigo de su hermano música y amor


Hera una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de konoha un hermoso amanecer en donde se podía apreciar una hermano casa en donde la luz del sol se metía por una ventana q la daba en el rostro a la bella joven que dormía placida mente en su habitación.

la luz del sol le empezó a dar en el rostro y se empezó a mover como una lombriz jalando la colcha asta que logro que le tapara el rostro

-onee-chan despierta ya debes de levantarte no seas floja- le decía un chico de unos 17 años de cabello rubio tirando de la colcha

-onii-chan 5 minutos mas por favor- decía la chica medio dormida

-no ya es tarde y es el primer día de escuela no quiero que pase eso- decía el chico jalandola de nuevo

-alto como que tu quieres ir a la escuela que no soy yo la que siempre te dice que te levantes sino le avisare a mama abre que paso me puedes sacar de la duda por favor- decía una chica confundida y medio dormida sentada en su cama tallándose los ojos

-jejeje es que mama me levanto y me dijo q te hablara y bien sabes que si no le asemos caso se enoja y no por nada fue apodada "el habanero sangriento"-decía el chico rascándose la cabeza

la chica le puso más atención a su hermano y se pudo dar cuenta que estaba mojado una risita se empezó a salir de sus labios asiendo que el chico la viera con una venita marcada en su frente

-De que te ríes dettebayo- grito el chico enojado

-De nada. Pero que te paso onii-chan- pregunto la chica con tono de preocupación

-fue mama - dijo el chico con una linda sonrisa- rápido que es nuestro primer día en la escuela de konoha y dicen que nos quieren presentar a la directora quien será decía el chico

-lose como se le ocurrió a papa y a mama mudarnos a konoha- dijo la chica con cara de lo odio como no odiarlo si habían dejado toda su vida haya en su viejo hogar que era la ciudad de suna donde ella nació aun que su hermano hubiera nacido en konoha el avía crecido en suna desde que tenía memoria ahí tenían a sus amigos sus cosas y a hora eran nadie por que no conocían a nadien y todo era nuevo la chica rezaba para que unos viejos amigos con los que hizo una banda estuvieran ahí en esa escuela

la chica se dio un baño y se puso en uniforme de la escuela a la que iba a entrar su falda era corta pero con unas medias q yegaban arribe de las rodillas.

su uniforme consistía en una falda de color entre azul marino y negro una blusa blanca con moño rojo un saco del mismo color de la falda y las medias eran de color azul marino con unos zapatos negros q ocultaban algo de tacón para verse más alta se peinó se arregló algo y bajo a desayunar donde ya se encontraban su hermano mayor sentado en la mesa desayunando al lado de su padre los dos eran rubios de ojos azules y piel blanca eran idénticos lo único que asía que se diferenciaran era que el rubio menor tenía como tres bigotitos en cada lado de su rostro en las mejillas y al lado derecho del rubio mayor había una mujer de piel blanca, cabello rojo y ojos gris-violeta era muy bella la chica era de piel blanca cabello color castaño y ojos negros como la noche

-matsuri ya viste que hora es desayuna rápido que su papa los llevara a la escuela junto con migo para hablar con la directora tsunade- dijo la peli-roja con el ceño fruncido

-okey mama.- dijo la joven sentándose al lado de su hermano desayunaron y ella y su hermano fueron a lavarse los dientes bajaron y se fueron afuera donde ya los esperaban sus padres en el auto subieron a el viaje no fue muy largo al llegar a la escuela se sorprendieron pues era muy linda en la puerta se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

-bien venidos al instituto de konoha es un gran honor recibirlos mi nombre es shizune yo los llevare con lady tsunade que los espera en su oficina síganme- dijo la mujer

Llegaron a la oficina de la directora tsunade era una bella mujer de cabello rubio agarrado en dos colitas bajas que caían detrás de sus hombros tenía unos grandes atributos en pocas palabras era hermosa al ver a los padres de los chicos corrió a abrazarlos

-Minato hijo que bueno que as regresado- dijo abrazando al rubio mayor luego voltio asía la peli-roja y la abrazo- kushina pero que hermosa te vez- al voltear asía atrás miro a dos jóvenes uno rubio y una castaña- y quienes son ellos- pregunto la mujer rubia

-mama te acuerdas de naruto mi hijo el que conociste y lo dejaste de ver después de que cumplió dos años por que nos mudamos a suna- la rubia asintió con la cabeza

-pero mírate que grande y guapo estas naruto- le dijo al chico mientras lo abrazaba y luego volteo asía la castaña- y tu quien eres- le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa a la joven

-ella es matsuri nuestra hija pequeña saluda a tu abuela matsuri- le dijo su padre – a ella no la llegaste a conocer por que cuando supo kushina q estaba embarazada fue cuando estábamos ya en suna ella nació y creció a ya por eso pero es de la que te platico cuando hablamos mama – dijo Minato con una enorme sonrisa

-hola- dijo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa extendiéndole la mano a tsunade está la agarro y la jalo para darle un abraso a la chica que solo sonreía

Hola yo soy tsunade senju de namikase y soy tu abuela la madre de tu padre que bueno que te conozco eres muy linda por sierto- desia la peli-rubia con una sonrisa- bueno como puedo ver creo que son los nuevos alumnos asi que los yebare a sus respectivos salones y en los documentos de matsuri dice que va en el mismo salón que naruto en el mismo grado porque- pregunto la peli-rubia con cara de por que

-es que matsuri la adelantaron dos años en suna por su inteligencia por eso- decía la peli-roja con gran felicidad en sus palabras

-Bueno si es así ahí que partir al salón de clases en esta hora esta kakashi dando clases de historia así que andando- decía la peli-rubia viendo a los chicos- ustedes estarán en el mismo salón okey –les dijo

-Okey- dijeron al unísono los jóvenes siguiendo a la mujer

Iban por los pasillos mientras que caminaban asía el salón les decía la mujer que era cada cosa caminaron mucho asta llegar al salón se beian algunos platicar y trabajar la mujer abrió el salón para ver al profesor que le tocaba a esa hora

-chicos silencio la directora tsunade tiene algo que decirles así que silencio-dijo el profesor mirando a los chicos

-gracias kakashi bueno ahí un anuncio que quiero darlos en este bimestre se han transferido dos nuevos alumnos así que les den la bien venida a ellos son hermanos – dijo la mujer y se acercó a la puerta dando les una señal a los chicos- kakashi se los encargo así que buena suerte chicos después de clases pasen a mi oficina okey- dijo la mujer que asintieron los jóvenes en signo de respuesta – me retiro adiós chicos- y se fue la mujer

-okey chicos preséntense al salón y después de presentarse les diré en donde se sentaran okey- los chicos asintieron el primero que hablo fue naruto

-Hola mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki fui transferido de suna es un gusto conocerlos – dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa luego fue el turno de la chica

-Hola mi nombre es Matsuri Namikaze Uzumaki también fui transferida de suna es un gusto conocerlos – hizo una reverencia como saludo

Se empezó a escuchar murmullos por los nuevos porque ella era muy hermosa entre los chicos se escuchaba esto y entre las chicas que el rubio era muy sexi era de lo que hablaban también de que eran hermanos y no se parecían así que kakashi-sensei los cayo y les dijo a los hermanos donde sentarse

Bueno naruto tú te sentaras al lado de Hinata que está al lado de Gaara okey Hinata levántate para que él sepa donde se sentarse-dijo kakashi-sensei se volteo asía matsuri y le dijo- tú te sentaras al lado de Neji y Sai chicos levántense y díganle donde- les dijo a los chicos y estos obedecieron

El chico llegó a su lugar y se sentó bien do a la linda chica que se encontraba en su lado

-Ho….hola so…..soy hi….hinata hyuga mu…..mucho gusto- logro decir una chica muy tímida pero hermosa que dejo al peli-rubio muy sor prendido por su belleza era una joven de piel blanca peli-azul ojos aperlados y un rubor en sus mejillas que la asían verse adorable y el peli-rubio le gusto mucho la joven

-Hola hinata yo soy naruto espero llevarme bien con tigo- dijo el peli-rubio con su sonrisa que enamoraba a cual quieramientras tanto con la chica y sus compañeros

-Hola matsuri a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos casi un año no es asi sai- dijo un peli-castaño de piel blanca con ojos aperlados muy guapo

-Si tienes razón neji pero creo que ella ya nos olvidó o no princesa- dijo esta vez un peli-azabache de piel pálida y ojos negros muy guapo también

-No nunca los olvide y nunca lo are pero que bueno que ustedes son mis compañeros por que si no lo fueran me moriría los amo chicos- dijo la peli-castaña regalándoles una sonrisa a la que ellos le respondieron igual en una parte del salón se encontraban un grupo de chicas viendo esto que isieron los chicos dos de ellas miraron con cara de odio a matsuri porque nunca esos dos le abian sonreído a nadien y ellas los amaba o eso creían asi pasaron unas horas asta la hora del almuerzo donde hinata y naruto se juntaron para que ella le enseñara la escuela se la pasaron riendo ablando y cosas por el estilo entonces a ella se le ocurrio presentarle a sus amigos a naruto

-Hola chicas- dijo la oji-perla

-Hola hinata quien es el- pregunto una chica de pelo rubio con una cola de caballo y una parte del pelo delante de su rostro con el uniforme de la escuela

- Él es naruto-kun es el nuevo – dijo la oji-perla cuando lo dijo se acercaron tres chicos a donde estaban ellas uno de pelo-azabache ojos negros y piel blanca otro de pelo-castaño piel blancaojos negros con pupilas verticales como hendidura y tiene unas extrañas marcas de color rojo en sus mejillas que parecen colmillos y el ultimo era un peli rojo de piel blanca ojos de color agua marina con los orbes negros yegaron con las chicas una peli-rosa de ojos color verde jade y otra rubia de 4 colitas de ojos verdes

Hola chicos el es naruto-kun- dijo la oji-perla

Hola yo soy sasuke el el do pelo castaño es kiba el otro es gaara ella la pelirosa es sakura la rubia de la coleta alta es ino y la otra rubia es temari- dijo el azabache de repente se escucho una risita cerca de ellos que sele iso muy conosida a naruto era su hermana con dos con pañeros del salón

Miren les quiero presentar a mi onii-chan –dijo el rubio mientras se volteaba para gritarle – MATSURI VEN-le grito a la chica que obedesio rápida mente

-que pasa onee-chan- desia la chica con cara de preocupasion q a los ojos de sierto peli-rojo la asia ver hermosa y adorable

-mira te quiero presentar a ellos el es sasuke ella es sakura el es kiba ella es ino ella es temari y el es gaara –dijo el chico señalando a cada uno

Mucho gusto- desia la chica

No te quieres quedar con nosotros matsuri- dijo sierta rubia viendo como su ermano se le quedaba viendo

No quisiera molestar pero es que tengo que regrasar con mis amigos- desia la chica peli-castaña

Y quienes son tus amigos- dijo la otra rubia

Mis amigos son del salón sus nombres son neji , sai, chino y tayuyá están por alla- desia la chica señalándolos a los mensionados –bueno yo ya me tengo que ir adiós- se despidió y se fue corriendo con sus amigos donde les sonreían neji sai y chino todos se quedaron con cara de como es posible

Ellos acaban de sonreir - desia una castaña que los tenia en dos chonguitos

No puede ser es el apocalipsis- desia una delas rubias le de coletas

Por que dicen eso ellos cuando estaban en suna siempre le sonreían a mi hermanita- desia un rubio dejando a los demás con cara de no puede ser

Sono el timbre y todos se fueron a su salón al entrar beia que asuma-sensei ya estaba en el salón su clase paso rapido como las demás sono el timbre de salida donde todos ya se iban a sus respectivas casas pero a un peli-rojo sele abia olvidado algo en su lugar en el salón de clase

No puede ser como se me pudo aber olvidado- desia el chico

There's some things we

Don't talk about

Rather do without

And just hold the smile

Falling in and proud of

Together all the while

Se escuchó una hermosa vos que canto esa canción en el salón donde él iba cuando se asomó se quedo asombrado la hermosa voz era de


End file.
